legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ron Stoppable
Ronald "Ron" Stoppable has been Kim Possible's best friend since Pre-K, her next door neighbor, and finally boyfriend, mainly serving as her sidekick during missions. Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Ron made his appearance in the crossover story beside his best friend, Kim Possible. He played a number of supportive roles as Kim's sidekick as well as her best friend, supporting her for any decision she makes. At the very beginning of the sequences of stories, Ron went into space with Kim to retrieve her dad's space station from Dr. Drakken and Shego. Throughout the course of these sequences of events, he had been involved in one humorous antic after another. Upon first meeting Ratchet and Clank, he seemed very excited to see a real-life alien robot for the first time. Another involved having no clue of what kind of animal Ratchet's species, the Lombax, really is, as he had no idea what animal from Earth he should compare the species to. Ron had also been easily distracted a number of times, such as hearing about Clank's new apartment and wanting to check it out regardless of being on an important mission. Ratchet took notice of him being easily distracted right away. Ron also had a number of running gags taking place during these stories. * One involves his love of Nacos, having to want to order one from the virtual menu, which served as another humorous distraction. Another Naco related incident involved him asking for Nacos constantly during the first book, much to the annoyance of his friends. * Another running gag involved the humorous occurrence of his pants being ripped, wrecked, shredded and nearly destroyed by one event after another, be it from an alien life form or something else. Also, alien life-forms seem to be drawn to his pants with the powerful urge to want to devour them. ** At one point when the Protopets were overrunning an entire city and overwhelming the group, Ron took advantage of the aliens' powerful urge to want to devour his pants by taking them off and using them to draw them away from his friends. This was something that his friends considered an embarrassment, but it did work. The gag didn't repeat itself within the next books, but it did make one more brief appearance during the Solonian Revolution when the lawn ninjas shredded his pants as the group was making their way through Qwark's secret hideout in the Thran Asteroid Belt. * Another gag involved some of the people not being able to remember his name, much like the show. This was ongoing with Qwark as he would call him Stompable, a corruption of his last name. However, Kim was also a repeated sufferer of this as he can't seem to remember her name even though it is very iconic and easy to remember, further emphasizing on him being an idiot. * The second book introduced yet another running gag of Ron being afraid of having to go through Halo jumps. It's when he and his friends are to be ejected from Ratchet's ship and having to free fall towards the surface of any planet that they were undergoing this. Everytime he was ejected, he would be heard screaming all the way down, which also annoyed his friends. Despite Ron getting himself involved in one humorous incident after another, he had been a dedicated and trustworthy member of the team as well as a good friend to Kim and also Ratchet. Since the day they met, they have been relatively good friends. Since the very beginning, he had noticed Kim and Ratchet becoming very close to one another to a point where they were very intimate. He thought of this as weird at first but then realized little by little just how much the 2 of them really cared about each other. From there, he was very happy with the 2 of them in a relationship. However, after their first journey with Ratchet and Clank, Kim and Ratchet became worried about how others would think of them being in a relationship, so they decided to break it off but remain friends. Kim then dated Ron as she did have feelings for him. Ron was happy to be in a relationship with his best friend but always believed that Kim was just using their relationship to avoid being with Ratchet. In the second book when Kim announced that she was dating Ron, Ratchet tried to express that he was happy for them, but Ron knew that he was in emotional pain from having to avoid Kim. Ron spent some parts of the second book talking about this with Clank as Clank was also aware about Kim and Ratchet trying to avoid each other. When Clank was captured and replaced with a look-alike designed by Dr. Nefarious, Klunk, his evil doppelganger tried to hurt Ron by telling him that Kim never wanted to be in a relationship with Ron and was doing this so that she could hook up with Ratchet behind his back. Instead of being emotionally hurt by this, Ron became suspicious of Clank. Both he and Kim were aware of Clank acting suspicious since they "reunited" with him back in Holostar Studios, but his suspicions were greatly enhanced by this. He told Kim about this and they both knew that something was definitely not right with him, so they devised a plan to seriously mess with Dr. Nefarious. When they met with Nefarious in Metropolis on Kerwan, their suspicions of Clank's bizarre behavior were confirmed as they saw that he had been replaced with an evil doppelganger. They were able to reunite with Clank to continue on with the mission. After they thwarted Dr. Nefarious' plans, Kim and Ron spent some time alone together during the premiere of a movie starring Clank's character, Secret Agent Clank. Ron chatted with Kim about her and Ratchet and believed that she should go back to him but she was convinced that she shouldn't be in a relationship with him, even go as far as believe that he was over her. Ron, however, believed otherwise as he had seen how she had willingly helped out Ratchet and stood up for him throughout the entire journey. After this, Ron tried to push Kim away by acting childish again as he knew that this would annoy her. This became difficult for her to put up with to the point where she blasted herself back the Solana Galaxy to hang out with Ratchet and Clank. However around this time, Tachyon attacked them and forced them to escape into the Polaris Galaxy. After Ron heard about the attack, he blasted himself and Rufus into space to get to them but ended up crashing on Murow. There, he happily reunited with Kim, Ratchet and Clank. He received an earful from Kim and then joined them on their journey within Polaris. At one point, he spotted Ratchet and Kim as they were about to kiss. He secretly egged them on, having been wanting them to get back together since after they broke off their relationship. However, they stopped themselves and never made another attempt to kiss. From this, Ron was greatly disappointed and then vowed to have his 2 best friends get back together even if he had to make that happen. After they were able to defeat Tachyon and put an end to his empire once and for all, he and his friends saw the Zoni for the first time and watched as they carried him away. A little afterwards, he found out that his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, disappeared. Rufus had been missing for an entire year as well as Clank. Ron spent that entire year moping over not having Rufus around. He would be depressed and sometimes even cries himself to sleep. A little before Another Sitch in Time, Ron received some unusual stomachaches out of nowhere while Kim received mysterious on and off headaches and dizzy spells at around the same time. Wade was able to find some unusual temporal readings occurring all over the place and that both of their conditions are somehow connected to them. Kim then went to the source of the anomalies, the Breegus Nebula within the Polaris Galaxy, to try and find out how they could be connected. Ron was absent throughout the entire mission but had been a major drive for Kim to continue on with this mission despite being affected by the headaches and dizzy spells. At this time, Wade and the entire Possible family, including Jim and Tim, monitored Ron's condition. Mrs. Possible, being knowledgeable in the field of medicine, did a lot to try and help Ron through this ordeal, doing things such as have IV's ready for him to keep feeding him as he was malnourished due to having not eaten anything in days. After Ratchet had told Wade about Kim blurting out "tempus simia" back within the Temple of Zhan, Wade was able to find out that the "tempus simia" was a mystic monkey relic that was capable of time travel. Wade didn't believe that there was such a thing as a time traveling monkey relic, but Ratchet thought otherwise. He was able to find out that Kim and Ron traveled through time at one point, which was why they were being affected by the strange time anomalies. This explained Kim's headaches and dizzy spells as the memories of what had occurred during those events were flooding back into her mind, but still had no idea why Ron was getting stomachaches. Their conversation was cut short when Ron was screaming loudly from his stomach pains getting worse. After Ratchet and Kim finished up at Lumos, they were able to hear that Ron had calmed down, however, Wade revealed that he was throwing up a lot which was very unusual because he hadn't been eating anything for days. Ratchet seemed to think that his belief that Kim and Ron having traveled through time was greatly supported. He was about to explain this to Kim but was interrupted by Qwark calling them for help. After they helped out Qwark as the Agorian Battleplex, they were able to see and speak to Ron. He was then throwing up. From there, Wade revealed that the stuff that Ron was throwing up was Meat Cakes, a Norwegian dish that Ron had never eaten before. Ratchet then finally chatted with Kim that he believed that she and Ron had travel through time. Category:Characters that hail from the Kim Possible universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Pet Owners Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Boyfriends Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Friedle Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:From Zero to Hero